Double Glimpse of Heaven
by Bara-aoi
Summary: Kurama was given a chance not afforded to many. To experience true love. . .Twice. (KuronueKurama, HieiKurama) Yaoi
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Ah, I needed a break from writing "Whatever it Takes". . .this was just something that popped into my mind, while trying desperately to overcome writer's block. . .hope you enjoy. I know it may be a little confusing, so lemme just explain, Kurama is remember a time he remembered some prior events. . .hope that helps *shrugs* I really can't explain it any other way with out giving away what this is about. . .

I laid awake staring out my window as the combination of atmospheric pressure and electrons displayed their power and split the sky in two with defiant strokes of bright white light. the warm body wrapped around my waist was still sound asleep. Its around 1 a.m.. I'm tired, but I always enjoyed watching the lightning. Tonight it was more nostalgic then ever, it reminded me of a similar scene over a thousand years ago.

Two lovers laid on a soft bed of moss and leaves. A kitsune and a bat demon cuddled in silence under a canopy of leaves and flowers. It had been thundering for quite a while then, but neither wanted to interrupt out quiet enjoyment of one another. The lightning started and we watched it form a crack through the deep purple sky. Its released light illuminating the surroundings and his flawless features. My nocturnal youki was curled contently next to me, head resting in the depression of my abdomen. His expression uninterrupted by any emotion, features perfectly peaceful. He was gorgeous

We were stark contrasts of one another. Myself, the color of the finest metal, he, the color of obsidian. Yet, to me he was more beautiful then any other demon in the whole of the Makai and beyond. He was my beloved youki, the one who made my life complete, who made me complete. I was so in love with that crazy demon. And the best part was he loved me back, with the same all consuming passion.

I notice his eyelids growing heavy and blinking back sleep's claws. I stroked his silky raven hair, slowly lulling him to unconsciousness. He smiled and closed his eyes, giving into slumber's call. 

Nights like this were good for reminiscing, and as I stared at his closed eyes I found myself reliving the events that had brought us to this point. How we had met.

I was barely an adult, and not a very mature one at that. I was an attractive, tricky, youko. . .and I knew it. I had spent my youth perfecting various thievery techniques and today I had literally been itching to use one of them. The hard part was choosing which one to employ.

I wanted a challenge, but not so much that I would actually have to use my brain. I still hadn't fully recovered from my indulgeatory spree the night before. I had a small hangover, and due to it I was still functioning a little slowly. . .

Taking this all into account I chose a mildly simple, or what appeared to be a mildly simple, target. A small jewelry peddler's stall. Nothing was of any great value, but for some reason my attention was caught by a ruby pendent displayed among the merchant's wears. I didn't really know why I chose that particular pendent, but once I even had a remote desire of an item, it had to be mine.

It seemed, however, someone else also coveted my prize. Before I could make my move a tall winged demon stepped into my clear line of sight. My first thoughts were of anger, but they were quickly replaced as I took in the god who had stepped in front of me. My breath caught in my throat as I ran my eyes up and down him. His long graceful legs, muscular yet lithe arms, hard ass. I specifically remember thinking he was the type of lover I wouldn't mind being subordinate to. . . an uncommon thought, even in my oversexed Youko mind.

I immediately lost all interest in the bauble, and devoted my attention fully to visually devouring the demon delicacy, and imagining doing so with my mouth. I decided then, I would have him.

I watched him with a glare that could've bore wholes in steel as I contemplated exactly what method of seduction would be the best bait to sink this rare catch. My first idea was to go directly up to him, and make my . . .desires well known. I knew this move would make me look like a cheap whore, especially with the sun setting and casting shadows over the city. Looking at him, he didn't seem like the common low life who enjoyed street-found bed partners. This left me with a dilemma. One which, as I thought harder about it, didn't find an easy resolution.

I was still pondering, when the handsome stranger started to walk away. Not yet decided in which plan to go by, I simply started to follow him.

I followed him though various streets and alleys. Staying a fair amount of distance behind him, trying to make my stalking a little less obvious. He walked rather leisurely, like a tourist taking in the sights, so I was easily able to keep up with him, while also taking the opportunity to lift a few unguarded purses.

It was while I momentarily distracted, by a particularly heavy purse, I lost him. When I looked back up he was gone. I ran to the last place I saw him, and searched for any place he could have disappeared into. I turned into the only possibility. A darkened alley, dimly lit, with no evidence that anyone had trapsed though it in less than 50 years. I turned quickly to see if some how I had missed some place, but there wasn't even anything close. 

I mentally kicked myself for losing such a prize. I stood there for another moment, trying to decide which bar I should go drown myself in. I decided on which ever one I happened upon first and turned to leave, but I froze as I felt a thin chain pulled across my neck. I stood rigid as I awaited my captor's demands or a quick end.

I jumped in surprise as I felt the chain loosen and a heavy object land with a thud against my chest. I heard a musical laughter sound from behind me. I slowly turned to reveal my tormentor's face and once again lost my ability to move. My breath caught in my throat as piercing blue eyes stared into my yellow ones. He regarded me for a moment before blinking and releasing me from his hold. He smiled then. Not a grin of threat or malice, with a hidden motive, but one of genuine amusement. His melodious laughter sounded again, before he spoke.

"Silly Youko, you chased me all this way for a pendent that doesn't even look good on you."

My hand immediately grasped the charm hanging from the chain he had placed around my neck. He looked at me expectantly, and for the first time in my life I found I was at a loss for words. He must have recognized this, or mistaken it for shock, for he once again let out a musical chuckle.

"My name is Kuronue." He stated in a baritone that could cause a enraged lion to calm, or a glacier to melt "What's yours?"He cocked his head to one side, giving him the appetence of a goofy clown, hot none the less, but goofy. I felt myself relax and answer, finding I could once again use my voice. 

"Kurama" I replied returning his kindly smile.

The smile that had been plastered on his face fell away, replaced by a look of disbelief, "You're Kurama?"

I blinked, the smile also disappearing from my face. "Yeah, why?"

He moved his mouth as if to say something, but then smiled. " I don't know why I was so surprised. I was told the best thief in the area was a young Kitsune, but I never expected you to be a kit."

I squinted my eyes, I didn't care how gorgeous this 'Kuronue' was, he had no right to insult me. "I'm not a kit. . ." I said in a voice more closely resembling a growl, "and you'd do well not to say something so stupid again."

His smile just widened. "I never meant to insult you, I thought it might be taken as a complement. "

". . ."

" I apologize, really." He said in reply to my glare, frowning in such a way his blue eyes seemed to get bigger and even more beautiful. Inari, if he was gorgeous when he didn't mean to be, he was triply so when he wanted to be.

"Hm. . ." I paused and moved my eyes from where they had wondered to, tracing the contours of one his pointed ear, to look back at his cyan eyes. "So why were you looking for a thief?"

His frown perked up as soon as he heard my question. "Who said I was looking for a thief?"

"Why else would anyone tell you who the best thief was in the area is?"

"Perhaps I'm a bounty hunter."

"No, you're not, if you were you would've known a bit more about your target. And you would have asked, instead of who the best thief was, were you could find him, where he hung out, who he talks with . . .ya know things like that."

He let out a small laugh "You're a lot smarter then the your first impression led me to believe."

"Youkos are known to deceive." I countered, grinning.

His smiled, revealing a long fang. I felt a small blush invade my face. I had to look away as I had a sudden mental image of exactly what he could accomplish with such fangs..

"Alright, I'll tell you why, but can we go some where a bit more comfortable." He said, motioning for me to look around.

.I looked back up at his face, right into his eyes, which was a feat, for he stood at least five inches taller than me. My smile widened, he was making it too easy, perhaps I didn't even have to put any effort into seducing him. 

"I'll take that smile as a yes." He said turning and gesturing me to follow him. I easily complied.

Author's Note: The next chapter should be up in a week, hope everyone enjoyed. . .review, it inspires me *smiles*


	2. Kurama's Fantasy

**Author's Note:** Hi all, i'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, but i figured i'd make up for it with a nice limey chapter, and don't worry this is just a breif little blurb, i hope to have a few more chapters (plot included) up by the end of the week!

**Double Glimpse of Heaven: Chapter 2**

The sun had set in the time of our brief conversation and the streets were growing dark. Despite the near pitch blackness Kuronue walked with the confident ease one who frequented the moonless night gained. It was then it dawned on me, I had found myself a nocturnal youkai. I smirked at my new found knowledge, while following close behind. I couldn't help but contemplate exactly how he would spend his awake hours with me.

Having nothing else to look at, or rather having no desire to focus on anything else, my eyes transversed his body. He was thin, tall, but not gangly so. His chest V-ed into narrow hips and an ass deliciously framed in his tight black pants. He wore a sleeveless shirt, showing off strong shoulders and his well toned triceps. He wore straps about his forearms, his hands were large with long fingers. Mmm. . .nice.

His wings held a special interest for me, I'd never known a youkai that could fly. I felt myself grow curious, not about flight, I could accomplish that with my plants, about his wings themselves. Are they scaly?, rough in texture, how wide was their span. . .would they extend to their fullest when he arched his back in pleasure?

I closed my eyes to imagine such a glorious vision.

_I'd be lying on my back, naked, hair strew across the floor, mussed from foreplay. I'd be grasping his hips, or kneading his ass, firmly, but not cruelly. His fingers would trace patterns over my torso, teasing my nipples, touching sensitive spots, making me even harder. He would straddle my hips, then, and gently touch my face, lean down for a kiss, and while dueling with our tongues, he'd impale himself on me. We'd cry out in unison, our shared pleasure being too much to contain. Wantonly he'd push down, taking more and more of me, burying me to the hilt in is tight orifice. He'd be so hot around me, it would take me a moment to regain composure._

_I'd sit up, kiss what I could reach while he grew accustomed to my size. I'd suck on a nipple, then the other, till he pushes me away, demands that I move. Once again grasping his hips I'd guide him up, then plunge him down as I thrust up into him. Again we'd moan aloud. _

_Again and again we'd repeat our actions, our rhythm steady, though our breaths--pants-- became shorter.Then he decides that the sweet torture is too much, "Faster! Harder!" he'd scream, and I'd oblige willingly. Stepping up our pace his moaning would become erratic, and soon his own lustful movements replaced my own as our bodies slammed together in a pleasurable abandon._

_I opened my eyes to see my cock disappear inside of him, the sight alone was too much to handle, I felt orgasm nearing. I possessively grabbed his own aching member, stroking in time with our thrusts. His moans grew louder and louder. _

_The heated pace, unchecked verbalizations the hot pressure growing in our groins. . . I'd thrust my last into his hot sheath as it clamped around my manhood. The unmatchable sensation of orgasm rushing through our veins. He'd arch his back, wings spreading to the max, as we'd cum together. Our seed set free in the same instance, his coating my abdomen with the hot sticky fluid, mine caressing his inner walls and. . ._

"Are you quite done?"

I blinked, Kuronue stood in front of me, fully clothed, his arms decisively crossed, a frown marring his beautiful face.

"Uh. . ." I blushed profusely, I hope I didn't say anything out loud, "what?"

" I said 'we're here', but you were too busy fantasizing about my ass to hear me." He said evenly, "I shouldn't be surprised, though. . . .you are a youko." He said with a touch of humor to his voice.

"I. . .I was not!" I spat in my defense, but as soon as the retort escaped my mouth I realized it did more to support his accusation then to deny it.

His frown disappeared, replaced by a grin that stretched ear to ear and a soft chuckling. He uncrossed his arms and took a step toward me bending slightly to whisper in my ear. " Don't worry Kurmara, i'll take it as a compliment. . .but just so you know, for future fantasies, you'd be the uke." My eyes went wide as soon asI digested the information. How did he guess, d. . did he know, is he psychic?

By the time I snapped back to reality he'd already gone inside. I blushed for the third time that night, though, it wasn't out of embarrassment. All things considered it was kind of kinky that he saw my fantasy, I mean that and he practically said he wanted to fuck me. I bit my lip in anticipation. . .the bar he'd choosen was downstairs of an inn.

I grinned, I'd have to add lucky to my list of favorable qualities.


End file.
